gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Missandei page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ragestorm (talk) 17:38, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Blanking Why did you just blank my userpage? 17:09, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. Just a joke, I was going to reensated it but you bet me to it. Sorry if I overstepped. IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 17:11, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :I'll let it slide, but please don't edit other people's user pages without permission. Regarding Jon Snow - you're misunderstanding the purpose of the culture field, it's for the culture that the character was raised in, regardless of his parents heritage. - 17:15, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Okay "Valyrian" Jon This is not a warning, just a notification that insisting in adding "Valyrian" to the culture tag in the Jon Snow article will be considered a violation of article standards and dealt with according to the Blocking Policy. The subject has already been discussed and clarified in the talk page.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:32, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Images Greetings. You have recently changed the Sansa image... and said "(Sorry QueenBuffy, but this is the most recent promotional image of Sansa, as it is from "The Winds of Winter".)" I understand the most recent thing.. but quality is still important also, and what looks better as an "infobox image". I look at most recent as Season 6... we wouldn't go and put a Season 1 picture of her.. but as long as it's recent, it doesn't matter the episode. These are things learned over time. If you ever have a question, please ask first.. not just tell me "Sorry".. knowing that it /would/ most likely bother me. The image of her now in the infobox is absoultely gorgeous and will have to stay until we see what Season 7 brings. Hope you understand, thanks. 19:18, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Ellaria Oh of course. I'm surprised there isn't an updated one? Let me take a look. Thanks. 21:30, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Bran Stark While that may be true, I don't think it shows much professionalism by him laying in the snow Ramsay 19:12, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Talk Page If you visit other users talk pages and leave your opinions or messages, please use a Heading 2 if you are expressing your views about a different subject or topic in regards to the last topic on the specific user's page. It prevents from having a mess to deal with afterwards. Also it's professionalism with 2 "s" not 2 "f". Thank you Ramsay 19:41, August 11, 2016 (UTC) changing sizes of images Is that you changing the sizes of images? Please don't.. I feel like I'm about to cry I've worked SO hard at getting them all at thumb size and on the right side, and you just made them all different sizes that I had to go change (and didn't have the time to). Please revert them back (the ones I missed) or help me get them back to "thumb" size. Also, you added images, that aren't even showing up on the page? Confusing. PLEASE.. remember... all thumb size... all to the RIGHT of the article. Thanks, 17:41, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Images part 2 It's OK... we all live and learn. If you add an image, usually just "thumb" should show, and that will suffice. Sometimes I see 177px.. or 181px... or 192px and at the end of the URL... I just didn't get it. We really just want it to look cohesive is all.... all the same, ya know? Like I said, I know vertical images can be tricky, because they are larger and don't match thumb size. I usually just go 130 or 135px on these and that does the trick. I'm sorry if deleted some images. I tried to go back and just change the size, move them back to the right side... some I just rolled back because my patience was worn thin lol. You can re-add the images, like for Daavos.. but just remember to keep it thumb size and to the right. When all else fails, just add images to the image gallery too. Thanks. :) 00:55, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :OK, I noticed you JUST did the same thing with Mace Tyrell images. I don't understand what you are doing. Are you editing in Visual mode or Source mode? ALWAYS edit in Source mode.. that way you can see the coding and remove the 181x181px, etc. and just leave them. 00:59, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :You are still adding images to sites, and not sizing them to "thumb" size. They are all different sizes. Please learn how to do this properly before uploading anymore to the article. Thanks. 21:01, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Images I'm assuming you left the message on my talk page? You need to sign them, otherwise I don't know who they are from. Regardless how you put the images in the article, you need to make sure they are all still "thumb" size, by editing in "Source mode" not visual.. that way you can remove the 157x157 or 181x181,etc. before you safe the edit. Saves me a wholeeee lot of time. Do you understand what I mean? 23:35, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Babies and children category Its pointless to categorize characters based on age, considering this is not Rugrats or The Simpsons. And seriously BAKKALON?! Are we gonna list the Black Goat of Qohor as an animal? Undo this categorization now. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:39, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Heraldry Sorry, but please stop what you're doing. You're re-adding old, outdated heraldry images that we've spent the past few months phasing out. Thanks. - 10:16, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Heraldry of the Vale I understand your logic, but we don't usually do things that way. If we did, the Riverlands should have the Lannister sigil, Dorne and the Reach should have the Targaryen sigil, etc. There should be a community decision if we were to change this. --CrappyScrap 14:31, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :By the way, don't get the wrong idea from the fact that I reverted several of your edits in a row - I was replacing old heraldry, and went through your contributions to see where you readded it before Xanderen's message. I just randomly stumbled across your edit on The Vale of Arryn in the process. Best, --CrappyScrap 14:45, September 4, 2016 (UTC) No Parentheses!!!!! We use brackets to indicate someone is deceased in the infobox. You need you go back and change all that.--Shaneymike (talk) 19:12, September 4, 2016 (UTC)